Old Friend
by Iris Blaire Heartfilia
Summary: Tohru is forced out of the Sohma's lives. Ironically she stumbles upon a certain room in Ouran Academy. But something is bothering the hosts, how does this girl know Haruhi? Will the hosts help her overcome this problem or will Yuki and Kyo come looking for her? *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

Old Friend

A familiar hum was heard throughout the house as Tohru finished hanging the laundry and worked her way downstairs into the kitchen. Today Yuki brought a myriad of vegetables from the secret base and she wanted to start preparing them as soon as possible. She almost tripped when an idea popped into her head. With a new goal in mind she found herself on the way to Shigure's study. When she slid the door open she saw that he was building a house of cards, instead of doing his work, but this was usual for him. Said writer turned around and smiled instantly at his company. "My little flower has finally come to her senses and realized that I am her one and only!" he rose to his feet and cried dramatically. "Um Shigure I was thinking that since we have so much food, that we could invite some of the family over!" she smiled happily, completely ignoring his performance. He slumped in defeat and nodded his head, "I'll call everyone now, go ahead and start cooking, my little flower."

After a while Hitori, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kagura, and Ayame were gathered around the table along with the regular occupants of Shigure Sohma's 'lovely' house. They were all eating and enjoying themselves. Tohru looked around at her lively family; Kyo was in the process of yelling at Momiji with Haru trying to calm both of them down, Ayame was attempting to feed Yuki even though it was futile, and Shigure and Hitori were talking about one of their high school memories. After surveying the room she turned her attention back to Kagura who was taking notes on how to prepare dinner. She had said something about wanting to 'make dinner for her Kyo and have him fall head over heels in love with her'. This earned a loud objection from a certain cat. Tohru giggled, then the phone started to ring, and not wanting to disturb the others, she silently got up and went to answer the call. "Hello" she picked up the landline. "Hello Tohru" a cool voice on the other side sent shivers down her spine as she froze in place, "Akito, what a surprise! Do you want me to get Shigure?" she tried to sound as normal and polite as possible. "No, actually I would like to speak to you. In person of course." She could practically hear him smirk on the other side of the line. "When would you like to meet?" her hands were shaking and her voice wavered. "Right now and be a good girl and don't say any of this to the family, okay?" He basically laughed the fear he could feel from the girl. "I understand; I'll be there in a bit." She put down the receiver and walked back into the room full of the people she cherished. "Everyone I'm going to the store to get some dessert. I'll be back in a little while!" she started for the door but Yuki called after her, "Do you want me to accompany you Ms. Honda?" she looked back at him and shook her head, "No thank you I can handle it on my own!" she flashed them her brilliant smile and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>It was cold and she regretted not bringing a jacket. However, she paid it no mind as she neared the park. This was the place Akito would meet with her. Ever since that day in the main house he would call out of the blue and they would meet in the secluded park. Tohru came each time only to be beaten and yelled at, but she did it to protect the others. Countless times she saw how frozen they would get when the head of the house was near, and she would try to keep that from happening even if she had to walk out with a few bruises. He was already there waiting for her so she quickened her speed and put up a brave face. "Hello Tohru, today I have something important to discuss with you." Her body tensed, something was wrong, he usually just started yelling and hitting her. He never wanted to 'just talk'. "I want you gone." He smirked. Her head shot up, "What do you mean?" his eyes narrowed and he slapped her, hard. "Who said you could speak!?" he huffed. "I want you out of the Sohma's lives. If you try to stay then I'll kill Kisa and Hiro." Tohru gasped. 'No wonder they refused to come to dinner' she thought. She didn't know what to do. Well she did know what to do she just didn't know how to do it. She had to leave her family? She would have to be alone again. She struggled to hold back tears, but she never let Akito see her cry and she wasn't going to ruin that today. "Don't worry, you amused me a bit so I will allow you to take a scholarship exam to the most prestigious school in Japan" he seemed bored to state this but it made Tohru's ears perk up. She took a minute to read the situation. She got to protect the ones she loved and exceed her mother's dreams. Even if it was painful to her she would do it, it was for the best. She stood and nodded her head. "But promise me you won't harm Hiro or Kisa." She looked hopeful and for once he didn't hurt her, he just nodded his head.<p>

* * *

><p>Tohru didn't sleep. She had to act as normal as possible during the rest of the night and she excused herself early from dinner. She told them she had a headache and they left her alone. She wanted to say good-bye so badly that it hurt, but all she could do was wait. As the clock struck 12 she got up and looked out her window. Just as he had said, one of his assistants was parked outside and he waited for her to come out. She rose her hand so he could see she saw him, and he did the same. She turned her attention to packing. She didn't take anything that wasn't hers originally, the last thing she wanted to do was steal from the people who put a roof over her head. Her bag was full of clothes and books. Lastly she placed two pictures in the bag. The first was of her mother while the second was a picture of the 11 Sohma's including herself. She stared at it for a moment before placing it in the bag. She went over to her desk and got the extra copy of that picture and put it in her pocket for motivation. She looked around her room and wondered why she felt so empty. Realizing she was wasting time she grabbed her bag and wrote the note. She placed it in the kitchen and walked out the door. When she was a few feet from the house she looked back at it. She allowed one tear to fall, them wiped it away and got in the car. She was going to miss this place, but if it was to protect the ones she loved she would have to deal with this pain.<p> 


	2. Meeting the Hosts

A/N: Sorry if Tohru acts a little OOC in this chap. It's necessary for further chapters. Also this story starts in October the year Kyoko (Tohru's Mom) died. Im sorry if it doesn't make sense but this story comes after both animes.

'thoughts'

Thanks Always,

Kitsune-Hime317

* * *

><p>Tohru sighed for about the millionth time as she walked down the fancy corridors of the elite establishment that was Ouran Academy. Today was supposed to be her first day but due to a schedule mix-up in the main office, she was allowed to roam the campus freely. She tensed as another group of people started to whisper about her. She couldn't help the fact that she couldn't afford the uniform so she opted to wear her old one and apparently it made everyone she walked by quiet until they started the gossip about the new commoner. She heard various things about her. Some of them were on the borders of being ridiculous.<p>

Some said that she must be the daughter of one of the janitors. One group of people even stated that she wasn't even worth looking at, this made her angry. 'Who did they think they are? I don't like to act rudely, but with their backgrounds they must've been taught manners.' She huffed, and started to climb another set of stairs, but half way up a group of girls _accidentally _pushed her and she came tumbling down.

She laid in a daze for a few moments before realization of what happened hit her. She didn't but she was dangerously close to snapping. Just when she thought she had calmed down she was doused in water. "Oops, sorry I didn't see you down there," one girl sneered, "well at least you're not as dirty as you were before." She walked off, laughing over dramatically with a groupie behind her.

_Snap._

She felt hot tears start to roll down her cheeks as she bolted up the stairs. She didn't take the time to see where she was going she just needed to get away from these people. 'Will I really be okay here?' she pushed open a pair of doors and sank to her knees. She didn't make a sound; she just sat there quietly crying to herself.

Unknown to the usually-cheerful girl 7 sets of eyes were watching her as they walked out of the changing room.

* * *

><p>Tamaki, being the king of the club, spoke first, "Why are you crying, my little flower?" she froze and before she could stop it a name escaped her lips, "Shigure!" when she saw the person was not a dark haired journalist she turned red with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! You just reminded me of someone I know!" she bowed her head.<p>

The entire group sweat dropped, "There's no need for that, it's perfectly fine, but might I ask you who you might be?" she popped her head up, "Oh how rude of me! My name is Tohru Honda and I'm starting school here tomorrow." She was extremely relieved that she found people who didn't look at her with disgust.

"To-chan?!" a female voice yelled. This caused everyone's attention to fall on a certain brunette. Tohru looked confused but when she saw who had called her it took only moments before she whispered, "Haru-chan." In a flash Haruhi was engulfing her old friend into a hug and they sat on the ground for a few minutes before the shadow king decided to pipe in, "Haruhi are you going to tell us why you are hugging her?" he smirked as they both stood with a faint blush on both of their faces.

"Oh you must be freezing what happened?!" Haruhi looked her friend up and down finally realizing she was soaking wet. "Oh this? Some of the girls thought I was a 'filthy commoner' so they decided to give me a bath." Tohru tried to laugh it off but the look on Haruhi's face was murderous. Tamaki squealed.

"Here." Mori said as he held a blanket out to the small girl. She looked up at him and blinked. She was a couple inches shorter than Haruhi so she came only to the bottom of his chest. She smiled at him which caused a tint of pink to go across his cheeks but them her attention went back to Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"How are you doing Haruhi?" Tohru sat right beside Haruhi on one couch with the rest of the club sitting on the one across from it. "I've been great! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Haruhi giggled.<p>

The host club was in awe, very rarely did Haruhi laugh, but to this girl, she just giggled. Kyoya was slightly annoyed that nothing was coming up about Tohru Honda. Her history starts at her entering Ouran but that was only hours ago. Since he couldn't get his answers from his computer he decided to try to get them in person.

"Here why don't I make some tea?" Haruhi started to get up but Tohru flew out of her seat. "No I'm the one who barged into your club so I should be the one to make the tea." She pouted and Haruhi laughed, "Fine, fine. Go ahead." She sat back down and smiled as Tohru walked off to make tea. "Why did you let her make tea? You never even let me help you!" Tamaki wailed. Haruhi shook her head, "You guys don't know To-chan like I do. She would've sat here for hours going back and forth just so I wouldn't have to go to any trouble." Kyoya decided to take this opportunity.

* * *

><p>"How do you two know each other." He pushed his glasses up with his finger and prepared himself to start writing. "You see we've known each other since we were babies" Haruhi's eyes fogged over and you could tell she was recalling everything, "Our parents were great friends, they went to high school together and our moms were even lawyers together. Our houses were right next to each other and neither of our families had a lot of money, but we helped each other. When we couldn't get the bills paid on time they gave us money, and when they were sick we would help them recover. Now that I think about it, it seems impossible to be as close to someone as we were. When she got picked on I would stand up for her and when I struggled with grades she tutored me."<p>

Haruhi smiled at one of her memories and the host club found themselves smiling as well. Even thought they hadn't talked to her long, they felt like they were getting to know Tohru, and they liked her. Haruhi's smile vanished and the host club waited in anticipation for her to continue, "But her father got ill and he died when we were 3. It was pneumonia, and-" she looked behind her to see Tohru was nowhere in sight, "you can't tell Tohru this no matter what." She got serious. The hosts saw the look in her eyes and nodded in understanding, " about a year later when my mom found one of Tohru's dad's things she contracted the illness as well and died when Tohru and I were 5." Some of them gasped, "But we decided to keep it a secret from Tohru." A few moments later Tohru walked in, "Keep what a secret from me?" she asked innocently. Everyone froze and Haruhi scrambled for an answer. "She was discussing your childhood and started talking about a surprise birthday party." Kyoya inquired. Haruhi practically cried tears of happiness at Kyoya's accurate guess.

Quickly changing the subject the brown eyed brunette ushered her friend to sit down, "So how's Kyoko? Dad will be so glad to see you two again!" she smiled. Tohru's head fell, "You see mom is" Tohru tried to put up a brave face but she knew Haruhi would be upset, "She died in May." Haruhi's grip fell and the tea cup she once held in her hand crashed on the floor. In a second her arms were wrapped around Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Tamaki POV<p>

This girl is so close to Haruhi! Does this mean I have another daughter? That makes me so happy! What am I thinking I should be paying attention to the story! "Mom… died in May." I could feel my heart ache as the words escaped her lips. I looked to her face to see a well put on mask resting on her features. I might act like an idiot but I can tell when someone is hurting on the inside. I'm not very close to this girl, yet, but I know one thing. Whenever a girl walks through those doors she is a guest of the host club. And it is the host clubs duty to ensure every girls happiness.

* * *

><p>It's kind of a cliffhanger…<p>

R&R


	3. Misjudging

A/N: Sorry if some of these chapters are short, I'm trying to keep myself interested in this idea long enough to finish it! XD  
>Also I have yet to find an editor so if there are any grammar mistakes I apologize!<p>

Thanks Always,  
>- Kitsune-Hime317<p>

* * *

><p>"Mom... died this May." Haruhi couldn't believe what she just heard. It couldn't be true because if it was then that means Tohru, her little To-chan who always acted brave even when she was scared, had been alone for 5 months. Before she knew what she was doing her arms were around her friend. Knowing how close she was to her mother, she must've been devastated but knowing her, she faced it with a smile.<p>

"How?" She hated bringing back bad memories but she had to know what on earth could've killed the former gang leader.

"A car accident, she couldn't have stopped it even if she tried" Tohru stayed motionless in Haruhi's arms. "It's so hard to think that she's gone. She was the best gang leader of them all." Haruhi chuckled, Tohru joined her and felt a tear drop on her shoulder. Realizing that the tear didn't belong to her she put her arms around the female, "hey Haruhi why are you crying?" Tohru started to stroke her hair like her mother always had to calm her down. In truth Tohru was on the verge of tears herself as she remembered that day.

* * *

><p>She remembered she was sitting in class, they were about to take the test, she had stayed up most the night to study and she felt like she was ready.<p>

However before she could start a teacher called her to the door. When she went to speak with him he had told her that her mother was in an accident and they rushed to the hospital.

She ran as fast as she could to the room but when she got there her mother was already gone. She was in a daze. She felt someone shaking her and she regained her senses.

* * *

><p>"Tohru, where were you for the past 5 months!?" Haruhi had to know. If her mother was gone who did she live with? Did she get a job? How was her health? It scared her, to think about what could've happened.<p>

She got even more worried when Tohru's head dropped. "I'm sorry Haruhi, but I can't tell you." Haruhi was hurt, and she started to get angry. "What do you mean you can't tell me!? We've kept each other's secrets for years!" She snapped.

Tohru looked up at her friend and Haruhi instantly regretted her words. Tohru looked completely lost.

"I want to tell you so bad! But I can't peoples lives are at stake, please understand that I... I just can't say anything I have to protect them." When Tohru looked up there was complete determination on her face.

"I know it's because you care, but trust me on this one." Tohru pleaded.

Haruhi sighed and gave in, but she wouldn't give up. She nodded to show she understood and Tohru sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>The host club was open for business and, after a lot of persuasion, Tohru was sitting next to Kyoya. She picked the interesting host because one, he was by himself and she thought he might like company, and two, he looked quite and polite so she thought he wouldn't ask any questions. Sadly she was wrong, very, VERY, wrong.<p>

For the billionth time she refused to answer the annoyingly persistent host. She didn't like to be rude to people but this was starting to wear her out, she looked desperately around the room for someone to save her and, thankfully, she made eye contact with her hero.

Sadly this was the wrong hero, make that hero's. She really misjudged these hosts, and they seemed so... normal when they introduced themselves...

_Flashback~_

Tohru stood next to Haruhi as the strangely handsome men introduced themselves.

"My name is Tamaki, I am the king of the hosts and Haruhi's daddy!" Tohru looked at her friend in confusion. Haruhi just shook her head.

Next someone who was a little shorter than her bounced up with a bunny in his arms. "Momiji?! What're you doing here?" She looked completely shocked.

"What're you talking about To-chan? My name is Honey!" He smiled at her. She flushed pink and bowed her head, "I'm so sorry!

He just smiled at her and ran over to the guy who gave her the towel. "This is Takashi but you can call him Mori!"

She smiled at them. Haruhi continued the introductions. "Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru" she pointed to the twins. "And that's Kyoya." Kyoya smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet all of you," she bowed, "I hope we can all get along."

And unknown to her the hosts were smiling at her. This girl was close to Haruhi and she seemed to be a good person.

_Flashback End~_

After the third time the twins preformed their brotherly love act she decided to leave. She thought it was great that they cared for one another but she was about to have a heat stroke from all the times they caused her to blush.

She looked around for her friend only to see that Haruhi was running around trying to keep the hosts and the customers happy.

It brought a smile to her face, despite her looks Haruhi hadn't changed at all and she was glad.

She walked over and sat next to Mori. He had seemed nice and she prayed he was quiet. She had an exhausting day and all she needed at the moment was some peace and quiet.

He looked down at her with an eye brow raised and she suddenly got worried, "I'm sorry I didn't even ask to sit here!" She moved to get up but he placed his hand on her shoulder. It was hard to tell but she saw his eyes soften and she quietly sat back down.

It was a relief that she had at least judged this one correctly. I it wasn't long before her exhaustion really caught up with her.

And the peace and quiet that the gentle giant brought with him lulled her to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm thinking of doing a nightmare/future dream in the next chap. Any ideas? Also even though I ship Kyo/Tohru completely I'm thinking of pairing her with a host in this fic. I was thinking I should let y'all decide who's she's with so vote and I will post results at the end of each chapter and stop when one candidate has 10 votes.


	4. Nightmares to Promises

A/N: Still working on getting an editor so please bear with me. I'm very sorry these chapters are on the shorter side but I'm busy. I usually have dance for 4ish hours most days of the week and school doesn't help I will try to post new chapters on Wednesdays, Fridays, or on the weekend.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Fruits Basket or OHSHC. All credit goes to their respectful owners.

Thanks Always,  
>- Kitsune-Hime317<p>

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

_She walked over and sat next to Mori. He had seemed nice and she prayed he was quiet. She had an exhausting day and all she needed at the moment was some peace._

_He looked down at her with an eye brow raised and she suddenly got worried, "I'm sorry I didn't even ask to sit here!" She moved to get up but he placed his hand on her shoulder. It was hard to tell but she saw his eyes soften and she quietly sat back down._

_It was a relief that she had at least judged this one correctly. However, it wasn't long before her exhaustion really caught up with her._

_And the peace and quiet that the gentle giant brought with him lulled her to sleep._

It was dark, and the place she was in felt ominous. It gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Her breath hitched as she saw an image come out of nowhere.

She winced as images of her being beat by Akito appeared. It wasn't long before she could hear what he was saying.

"You bitch I told you not to tell anyone about this!" He lashed at her pulling her hair and kicking her abdomen.

"I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry!" She pleaded in between gasps. He froze for a moment before he started shaking.

Tohru's eyes grew to the size of boulders when she realized her mistake, she had said sorry. You do not say that word around Akito, it makes him go berserk.

She quickly looked around for help but no one was there.

She was on her own.

She turned her attention back to the fuming man only to see him reaching in his kimono.

What he pulled out made tears fall from her eyes.

She quickly crossed her arms above her head and pulled her knees in. He started slashing her with the knife repeatedly. Blood splattered everywhere and he started laughing like a mad man. It hurt...it hurt...IT HURT!

* * *

><p>Mori turned to look at the girl beside him only to find a pained expression on her face.<p>

He panicked a little when little beads of sweat rolled down her forehead.

He motioned for everyone to come over. They had just closed and were cleaning up but all dropped what they were doing when they were signaled.

Haruhi got there first and she watched as Tohru struggled. The others started to gather around her as well.

They all flipped when tears started falling from her eyes, Haruhi took this cue to start to shake her.

"Tohru.. Tohru wake up." She shook her lightly but her childhood friend started to tremble before she shot up and started screaming.

Tohru had the biggest look of fear on her face before she started to rip off her sleeves.

No one moved as the girl screamed in pain, but once she saw she was unharmed she slumped to the ground. She was rocking back and forth and silently she cried.

Haruhi slowly walked towards the girl, unsure how to act or handle the situation.

"Tohru?" She said cautiously. Her friends head snapped up and she looked at her with complete and utter fear.

Haruhi's heart shattered and she hugged the girl. "What happened?" She said gently not wanting to scare her friend more.

"He killed me... He killed me..." She muttered repeatedly. No one dared to speak.

Haruhi stroked her hair, "who did?" The blue eyed girl froze and covered her now visible arms. Haruhi's brow rose in suspicion before she grabbed the girls arms only to see them covered in bruises and scars.

She was furious. Whoever did this to her Tohru was going to burn in hell. Shed be sure of that. Suddenly the girl in her arms collapsed from exhaustion and slowly Haruhi turned to her friends.

"I don't know what's been happening to her but it's now our job to keep her from whoever did this to her. I'm guessing it's this is what she meant by people's lives are in stake but please do this favor for me," she bowed her head all the way until it was touching the floor, "please help me protect her and keep her happy."

The hosts looked at each other and smiled. "Well Haruhi, when she walked through those doors she became a guest of the host club." The king started.

"And it is," Kaoru started, "the job of the host club" Hikaru continued. "To keep every woman happy!" Honey finished. Mori nodded and Kyoya closed his laptop-which I guess was a yes from him too.

Haruhi smiled at them. She was happy she had such great friends, and she guessed they would be good for Tohru too.

* * *

><p>With a ride from the guys Haruhi arrived at her apartment and Mori carried the girl inside. To Haruhi's surprise her father was home and he dropped the bag of chips he was carrying when he saw who was in the boys arms.<p>

"Is that?" He started in disbelief and Haruhi nodded her head? Ranka covered his mouth with his hand and started crying.

Haruhi motioned for Mori to lay her down on the futon she prepared. After his work was done he bowed and left the home.

Haruhi sighed as she motioned for her father to sit down. He looked at her in confusion but obeyed all the same. "Listen dad-"

* * *

><p>After explaining to her father the situation and filling him in on everything that happen he shook his head, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.<p>

"I can't believe this happened to little Tohru. She's been through so much the past five months but still tries to face the world with a smile."

"Sounds like her doesn't it." Haruhi chuckled. "But Kyoya did get one piece of information on her." She looked to her father.

"And that is?" He asked. "She has no where to stay." Haruhi hoped that he would let her stay here, it would be easier to protect her if she could supervise her secretive friend.

Ranka chuckled, "of course she's staying here. That makes this a lot easier because I was already planning on making her move out of wherever she was to stay with us." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Haruhi smiled at her father. Even if Tohru couldn't tell her now, she would when she was ready and until then she wanted to give as many happy memories to her friend as possible.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? And were pretty much out of the dark and gloomy stuff so were about to get into the humor!<p>

So far...  
>Kyoya:1<br>Hikaru: 1  
>Kaoru: 1<br>Everyone else has zero! Please vote in the reviews!


	5. Cupcakes

A/N: Sorry I wasn't home this weekend so I'm going to try to pull something together for you guys! I also might have a sorry present later for a new story. It will only be kind of an idea post and if you guys like it I'll continue that story when I'm done with this one!  
>We're starting to get out of the depressing and dramatic stuff and we'll be into light and fluffy stuff for a while so sit back, relax, and enjoy!<br>Also since I want to get further in the story the poll for Tohru's love interest will be closing soon. I've lowered the winning amount of votes to 5 and it might lower again if people don't vote.  
>I'd love to hear your input but I hate reading incomplete stories so I'll try to keep a steady pace with this since it'll be longer.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :'(

Thanks Always,  
>- Kistsune-Hime317<p>

* * *

><p>When Tohru opened her eyes she was surprised to see that she was in an actual room.<p>

For the first few days she stayed at a park and she slept in... You guessed it, a tent.

She was absolutely overjoyed at the fact that her back didn't ache and that she didn't feel cold at all.

It was the first time she had felt at ease in the situation she was in. With Akito's threats she didn't dare do a thing as she watched her entire life crumble right before her eyes.

Haruhi and the others were the only reason she wasn't depressed. They're dysfunctional family at the club reminded her of her own. It wasn't bad by any means and she couldn't help but feel fortunate.

Regaining her determination she got up and went to see where she was.

* * *

><p>Haruhi and Tohru walked down the halls of Ouran together. This posed as a good and bad thing.<p>

The good thing was that Haruhi could keep an eye on Tohru to ensure that no one would bother her, but this also made the girls angrier since protecting Tohru meant she paid extra attention to her.

'I could always ask the guys for help' Haruhi thought for a moment but then shook her head realizing that it would make matters worse than they already were.

The girls arrived to see a cafe theme set up in the club.

"Tamaki-sempi what is all this? And what's with that booth?" Haruhi approached her senior.

He whispered in a hushed voice, "we're going to have Tohru make and sell cupcakes to all of our customers. Everyone will see how kind she is and she won't be bullied anymore!" He said the last part louder than he meant to causing him to shrink down back to Haruhi's level.

She had to admit she was a little shocked. "That's actually a good idea. Who came up with it?" She knew the 'king' of the club couldn't have possibly come up with a good plan so who else could it have been?

"Mommy did! He finally cares about my daughters and he said it would be good for the club too!" He said happily and of course, over dramatically.

Haruhi's aura went dark. The king, getting nervous about what 'daughter one' might do he backed a few feet away from her.

Haruhi was furious, she knew it was a good idea but one thing Tamaki said made her angry at the shadow king.

'_...Tohru make and __**sell**__ cupcakes...'_

That filthy bastard was in it for profit. She looked around the room quickly to find him but her eyes stopped on a small figure.

She calmed down as she saw Tohru happily tie the apron around her waist and proceed to blush when the twins complimented her.

A loving smile washed over her face as most of her anger dissipated. Even though Kyoya's motive was greedy and selfish, she could easily see the upside to this and decided to go with it.

* * *

><p>"Hi would you like a cupcake?" Tohru welcomed yet another customer to her stand.<p>

Upon seeing her bright smile and genuine happiness the girl smiled and blushed a bit before paying the blue-eyed baker.

Kyoya smirked as his plan unfolded. This girl had sold 3 dozen cupcakes already and the club had only been open ruffly 35 minutes.

He had fully recognized the subtle anger radiating the natural host and he knew he had been found out but that didn't stop him from his plan.

With all the money lost after one of Tamaki's shopping spree's he had to make up lost income somehow.

* * *

><p>Tohru hummed a random tune while making another batch of cupcakes. The club had closed and she had sold about 12 dozen cupcakes! She was stunned. And all the people hadn't said rude things to her. Some even complimented her on her cooking skills.<p>

That's why she was making another batch, it was for the hosts for helping her.

Sure they had said it was a random job and they needed her because no one else could do it, but she knew that the plan was for her so people would try to get to know her.

She made one chocolate, one strawberry, one vanilla, two cinnamon, one coffee, and one red velvet cupcake.

After icing and toppers she headed to where the hosts were resting.

"I made these to thank you." She smiled and handed out the cupcakes handing the red velvet to Tamaki, who started crying and muttering something about 'his daughter having the heart of an angel.'

She handed the coffee to Kyoya who stared and blinked at it for a moment. She presumed that he had been surprised that it was his favorite flavor.

But when he smirked and took a bite she continued.

She handed the two cinnamon to the twins but stopped and switched their cupcakes. "Why'd you do that?" Kaoru asked.

"Because I gave you the wrong one. Hikaru likes more cinnamon in his than you do." She turned and walked away.

The brothers looked at one another then back to the brunette. They smiled, another person could tell them apart, ey? This was about to get fun.

She walked over and handed the chocolate to Honey and the vanilla to Mori. Honey looked at it wide eyed before he hugged Tohru and happily ate his piece. Mori thanked her with a 'hn' and looked at his cousin.

He liked the fact that Tohru paid enough attention to them to know what they liked.

Finally she walked over to her best friend and handed her the strawberry.

"Thank you everyone for helping me today." She bowed to them and left to clean her cupcake station.

The hosts looked fondly at her retreating form, and they hoped she would open up to them soon, so they could help her face the problem that was eating her alive.

* * *

><p>Well there you go! I thought it was a cute idea and I'm thinking of letting that be the reason she's in the club everyday.<p>

Keep voting for her romantic interest! I don't really like the idea of Kyoya but if you guys like him than I have a plan for him too! So far we have

Kyoya: 2  
>Hikaru: 1<br>Kaoru: 1  
>Mori: 1<p>

Please R&R


	6. Go Tohru!

A/N: Hey guys this is going to be the last chance you get to vote. I really like to hear y'all's input but I can't wait for forever for you to vote. The poll has ended and it will be obvious who won in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all stuff goes to their owners.

Thanks Always,  
>- Kitsune-Hime317<p>

* * *

><p>Tohru walked in a daze to her classroom. She yawned and rubbed her eyes again. She was even too tired to notice the usual glares people sent her way.<p>

Sadly this was all due to the day before...

_Tohru just finished her usual clean-up after the club and went to change into casual clothes. Haruhi had said they were going out for dinner and she didn't want to wear her 'inappropriate' uniform, fearing it would embarrass her company._

_She wore her cream long sleeve dress that fell mid-thigh. It hugged her waist and the flared out giving her an angelic look._

_Unknown to her the twins looked at each other as the same plan popped into their heads._

_They walked by her and made sure she could hear them, "what're we going to do Hikaru?" Kaoru said dramatically. "I have no idea but we'll be in so much trouble if we can't find someone to help" Hikaru muttered helplessly._

_Tohru, being the wonderful person she is, heard their troubles and jumped in like a super hero to save her poor damsels in distress._

_"If you need someone to help you I would be glad to!" The twins smiled mischievously and turned around with shocked faces, "you would really help us!?" They said together._

_Tohru smiled and nodded. "As long as you don't need help tonight then I'd be happy to help!"_

_Haruhi called Tohru, signaling towards the door. The twins sighed that their fun was cut short for the day, but were revived at the thought of their master plan._

_"If you need to go we can tell you about it tomorrow!" They said in unison._

_The selfless girl nodded and walked towards the door, the twins eyes never left her back as they looked forward to the upcoming weekend._

What had tired her out was at the dinner Ranka got drunk and insisted to get into a fight with any man who didn't buy the 'three beautiful girls' drinks when they saw them.

Haruhi and Tohru were the peacemakers until 3 in the morning. And even that was only because he finally passed out, leaving them to carry him home.

By the time they got him home, cleaned him up, and cleaned up themselves it was time for school and they had to run so they wouldn't be late.

Even with the circumstances, Tohru tried her best to stay awake and pay attention, this however, proved to be a bigger obstacle then she had thought.

They were having a history lecture today, and she was nodding off.

Sadly she was awoken by something cold and wet in her face.

She usually was a good riser, but she was a little more than upset at the fact she was doused with water for the second time upon her entrance to the academy.

What had surprised her was that the one standing above her, with a now empty cup was none other than her teacher.

He was a grumpy man, who clearly disliked teaching, and apparently now her.

"I don't know how things were back in you old, barbaric school but here we have standards. Sleeping in class is prohibited, it should be common sense, but then again you are a lower class citizen." He said in a squeaky voice.

Tohru looked around the classroom and almost everyone else was asleep. A few woke up watch the entertainment, but even they were already dozing off again.

Tohru took a deep breath, and just when she thought she had it together a single drop of water landed on her nose and she snapped.

"Why does this only apply to me?" She spoke in a confident voice. If he wanted to play this game, she would crush him.

He turned around shocked, not expecting a reply. "Excuse me?" He tried to sound authoritative but she saw through it.

"You might have glasses but I know good and well that if you could see me sleeping, you can see the rest of the class sleeping. Over half of them still are as we speak. So I'll ask again, why does this only apply to me?" She looked fiercely at the man.

She despised people like this and even though she didn't like being rude, she was unexpectedly enjoying knocking him off his high horse.

He got angrier, "I don't know who you think you are but there is a social latter in society and you are at the bottom. You should know you're place, I know you're parents must've been too stupid to teach you manners but you've been at this school long enough to learn some." He scoffed.

For the first time she saw red, he dared to bring her parents into this. Well she was about to give him hell.

"Listen here, I don't know what rock you've been living under but maybe if your head wasn't shoved so far up your ass you could see that you are old, you live alone, and you deal with teenagers that are more successful then you'll ever be. I'm not saying you should treat me like a goddess but I grew up without a dad and my mom died only a few months ago so even if I'm not the smartest I deserve your respect." She paused, "and I WILL get it."

She blinked a few times before she processed what just happened. She was shocked that she actually cursed but he deserved it so she was at peace.

A very loud, slow clap was heard and all eyes turned to the doorway. Standing there was none other than Tamaki's dad and he was smiling right at the girl.

"I couldn't agree more with you Ms. Honda and usually I would fuss at you for using that kind of language but since he deserved it I'll let it pass."

The teacher went white as a sheet and he started sweating bullets. "How long have you been standing there sir?"

"Long enough to know that you're fired." He said in a chilling voice, "Ms. Honda catch." He threw her a towel and she wrapped it around her body, grateful for the heat.

"Since Mr. Sasu is packing his things I will teach the rest of your class." He said loud enough to wake everyone up.

Tohru smiled, like father, like son.

* * *

><p>As the bell rung, signaling the end of class Tohru rushed to her hero. "Thank you so much for helping me! I'm very sorry I acted in the manner I did." She bowed lowly.<p>

The man smiled and ruffled her hair. "It's fine Ms. Honda. Besides my son always tells me how lovely you are, and I have to admit I did want to meet you."

She looked up in shock. She was so incredibly flattered! But before she got to excited she had to know one thing.

"I'm very grateful towards you but I must know, how did you know that I was in trouble?"

The man smirked. "It seems one of your sempi saw what was happening and sent me to rescue you. He seemed particularly fond of you so if you figure out who it was make sure you thank him." He turned and left the room.

'I'm glad he gave me clues but there's about a million people in this school who are older than me and male.' She sighed in frustration.

She would just have to figure that out later. Right now she had to do her best for her friends. With that thought she smiled all the way to the club.

* * *

><p>Upon her arrival and seeing her state Haruhi almost exploded when she saw her friend soaked, once again, in water.<p>

During Haruhi's mini rampage Kyoya walked towards her and handed her a bag.

"This is for you to change into... we wouldn't want you to ruin any of the goods now would we?" She almost smiled at him but the concept crumbled when he added the last part.

She changed into the uniform and her eyes sparkled. Never in her life had she worn something so expensive! She felt like royalty.

Quickly she put her hair up in a ponytail so it wouldn't spoil the lovely fabric.

She practically bounced out of the dressing room, but when she was out the whole room went silent.

She quickly blushed and looked her self up and down. 'Am I wearing it wrong? Does it look weird on me?' She thought to herself.

As if hearing her thoughts the hosts circled her and gave her compliments.

"You look lovely" Tamaki cooed as he lightly kissed her hand. This made her cheeks tint pink and the king lost it.

"My daughter is so cute and lady like!" He spun her around in an uncomfortably tight hug.

"Save me!" She called out.

In about one second flat she was bridal style in someone's arms.

She slowly opened her eyes and they met with a pair of dark grey ones. Her breath hitched. "Mori-sempi..." Her eyes widened as a flashback hit her.

Back in class when she was dowsed with water, she remembered seeing the same pair of dark grey eyes.

"You were the one to save me, weren't you?"

* * *

><p>I know it's a cliffy. But the one who won the vote was obviously Mori! Thanks to all of you who voted!<p>

And as a mini preview to the next chapter.. Someone from her past is going to visit her...


	7. Good or Bad?

A/N: Hey everybody I don't have much to say about this chapter except that I hope y'all like it! Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Thanks Always, - Kitsune-Hime317

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Kaoru smiled at their hostage. It had been so easy that it concerned them.<p>

She hadn't even realized that they were behind her until they had put a blindfold over her.

They would have to keep a close eye on her. They wouldn't want some stranger kidnapping the poor girl.

They weren't surprised at the fact that she was in an inner turmoil. They had asked her to help them, in which she gladly accepted, but once they announced their task she went white as a sheet.

They had expected this so they started they're performance. "But Tohru, you said you could help us!" Hikaru cried. "Please you're our last hope!" Kaoru added.

She reluctantly gave in and that's how they ended up backstage to a fashion show. Tohru had thought she would've done whatever they needed but being a model didn't cross her mind.

They expected her to go out in front of all those people and look pretty!

This was another thing she was unsure about. She wasn't pretty so why'd they choose her.

This of course wasn't true seeing as all the men blushed whenever she walked by but they let her keep her humble side.

"You want me to wear what!?" The brunette cried as she looked at what fate had planned for her. "It'll be fine and you'll look amazing in it!" the twins said together.

Tohru sighed, she was flattered that they thought she'd look good in such an amazing ensemble, but it was a little... mature.

She looked at the kimono, it fell off the sides of her shoulders and came just above her knees. She sighed it was a pretty blue color with lotus' on it so it was pretty and with her hair done in a sort of geisha way the outfit looked complete.

She did see how her fair complexion complimented the dress and she kind of liked it on her... wait what?

She shook her head vigorously as if to shake the thought away. Her mother would've killed her if she had worn clothes like this!

The only reason that this wasn't bad was because she was helping a friend.

"All models report to backstage!" She sighed as she walked behind the curtain.

Not even Hikaru and Kaoru were allowed to see her transformation so she was extremely nervous, but she had to relax. This was a job! She would do her best for it!

* * *

><p>The host club gathered at the fashion show.<p>

They didn't know why they were there and they were more confused as to why Tohru wasn't with them.

As if to ease their minds two gingers bounced up to meet them.

"Why did you call us here?" Kyoya asked impatiently. He had been... researching a certain brunette and wasn't happy that he had been interrupted.

The twins smirked, "a friend of ours is modeling at this show and we wanted you to see her in action" they said together and led them to their seats.

Tamaki had to do a double take at the beautiful man beside him.

Said man did the exact same thing when he saw Tamaki. Unknown to him Tamaki's new friend would bring the group trouble.

* * *

><p>Ok so obviously the man is Ayame but I feel like I made it sound like Tamaki's going to end up with him and I could do that if y'all want but it's irrelevant. I'm writing the next one right now so it should be done a lot sooner than the rest!<p> 


	8. Reunion?

A/N: Hey guys I'm really sorry about the terrible chap I just posted. It was extremely lackluster. This chap will be twice as good to make up the whole thing.

Thanks Always,

- Kitsune-Hime317

* * *

><p>Tohru's stomach was doing a full on gymnast routine. As it continued to flop she tried to make sense of her situation.<p>

She was in line for the catwalk and there were two girls in front of her. The backstage manager was busy barking orders at the man in charge of the lights so she took this opportunity to look at the girls around her.

She sweat dropped at what she saw.

The other models were a good foot taller than her and their outfits were western. She felt so out of place.

"Hey you!" She looked towards the manager. For a moment she was scared she did something wrong but his brows were furrowed in concentration as he looked down at his clipboard.

He stared at her and smiled, "it seems you've been moved to last in line. Can you please get behind the rest of the girls?"

Tohru's features softened and she nodded. However walking past the models made her uncomfortable.

Most of them glared at her and she had no clue as to the reason why.

As if reading her mind, Tohru's makeup artist came to her side and pretended to powder her nose.

"Don't worry about them, they're just jealous that the young masters are so attached to you." As quick as she came she was gone in a flash and Tohru was disappointed that she didn't get to thank the woman for her consideration.

Her attention was refocused on the show as the first girl went out on the runway.

* * *

><p>Kyoya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.<p>

Tamaki was happily chatting with his new friend and, to his displeasure, the friend acted almost identical to the host club king.

"I hate to interrupt but what was your name again?" The shadow king was frustrated that Tamaki didn't even ask the mans name so he had no idea who he was. "Oh I'm terribly sorry! I was so captivated with this lovely man that I didn't even notice you!" He exclaimed dramatically.

"My name is Ayame Sohma and I'm a fashion designer!" He said (you guessed it) dramatically.

The twins and Tamaki froze in realization. "You're the one who makes our cosplay!" They all yelled together.

Ayame looked confused for a moment before something in his mind seemed to click into place.

"How could I have been so blind as to not put the puzzle pieces of life together. A group of handsome, young men who wear my cosplay," he pointed his finger at the group, "you must be the Ouran High School Host Club!"

They're...reunion was cut short as the lights went out and the music started playing.

"One more thing my friend," Ayame whispered to Tamaki, "why are you here?"

"Our friend is modeling so we came to support her." Tamaki decided to leave out the part that they didn't know who was modeling, but he didn't was to disappoint the great man.

"Point her out for me when she goes on will you?" Ayame asked with pleading eyes.

Tamaki's heart melted like butter and he nodded ferociously.

Tohru panicked for the millionth time, being last was both a curse and a blessing.

On one hand she wouldn't be in between two real models so the people wouldn't judge her, but on the other hand she was last so she was the last thing the audience would remember and she had to wait backstage for what seemed like hours.

Her nerves skyrocketed again as yet another girl took her place out on the catwalk. She moved up a place nervously.

She was clumsy so what if she tripped? She wasn't in tall heels like the other girls but knowing herself, falling was extremely possible. While deep in thought she didn't realize that there was now only one girl in front of her.

She panicked, this was in front of high class and important people, she had to pull herself together.

The next girl went.

Her mind started racing. She couldn't do this, she wasn't even trained to do it. She would mess up the entire show.

Wait. Stop this Tohru Honda. This is you're job. I always work 150% on every job! This is no exception.

She didn't know what came over her but once the manager said go, it was game time and she was going to be herself, just as her mother had told her.

The host club was getting impatient there were only two more girls going on the runway and knowing the twins they put whoever they came for last.

Each outfit was similar and they wanted something different to appear. "And now ladies and gentleman, our last ensemble!"

The music turned into an old Japanese song and the crowd went completely silent.

Instead of strutting down the runway as the models did, this model walked slower and more modestly.

Her chin was tucked slightly and she walked with grace. As realization sunk in they all blushed. However one certain host went beyond a tomato.

At the same time the host club and Ayame shouted, "Tohru?!"

The host club turned to Ayame and he did the same. "How do you know our Tohru?" Ayame asked in place of the entire family.

Kyoya, being the composed one spoke, "she came to our school not to long ago. May I ask the same question for you?"

"She's been with my family for a while but she up and disappeared not to long ago."

Haruhi went on the defensive.

Remembering her friends state of despair she walked over and grabbed his collar, "are you the one who beat her?"

Ayame looked shocked, "what do you mean?"

But they're convertsation was cut short as the lights went they could do was wait for Tohru to explain everything.

Tohru didn't even bother to get out of her outfit as she ran to the lobby.

She was sure of it, she saw the host club and Ayame. She had to get him to leave or else Hiro and Kisa's lives would be in danger if he stayed.

She finally found the group outside and she ran straight to Ayame. He made eye contact and went for a hug but she put her hand on his chest to stop him.

His eyes flashed with hurt and she felt herself start to cry. "Tohru why'd you leave us? It broke all of our hearts and we've been so worried, the most damage was done to Yuki and Kyo. They've stopped eating."

Tohru couldn't take it. "You have to go Ayame," her voice was panicked, "if he knows you've found me he'll kill them, you can't let anyone know you've seen me!"

Ayame's eyes went cold as realization hit him, "Tohru, are you saying Akito made you do this?" When he saw the fear in her eyes his theory was confirmed. He hugged her tightly. "Tohru did he beat you?" When another wave of sobs broke out his heart shattered.

He grabbed her shoulders, tighter then he meant to but he looked dead into her eyes. "Tohru I'm so sorry this happened! And I'm sorry but-" he was cut off at the sound of running footsteps.

Tohru's heart was about to burst at the amount of fear she felt in that moment.

She looked over and there was her family.

Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Hitori, Momiji, Haru, and Kagura. They all ran over to her. "Tohru!" They all hugged her tightly.

She broke free within a second though. "You all can't be here! Now that you've found me Akito's going to kill them!" she screamed and ran.

She didn't know where she was going but she had to get away, Akito was going to kill Hiro and Kisa and then he would come after her.

Her world crumbled around her as she once again was about to loose her home and family.

As her inevitable future sank in she shrunk to the ground and cried.

She didn't even move when it started to rain. And ironically, she was in a park, the exact place that brought her pain.

* * *

><p>This is my sorry chapter as the last chapter sucked royally. I really am sorry for that and I'll try to make sure that never happens again.<p>

Things are getting intense. XD

R&R


	9. You Turn into What!

A/N: Hey guys! This is getting pretty intense! And I'm going to be ending up this story in the next couple of chapters. I know this stories only had shorter chapters and it's probably since this is my first fic but hopefully I'll grow as a writer. I'd also like to thank all the people who have stayed with me for this story! Y'all get a shoutout in the last chap!

Warning: Mild nudity.

I don't own anything.

Thanks Always,  
>- Kitsune-Hime317<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sum-up Recap<strong>_

_Ayame appears and calls the rest of the family in. Tohru realizes that Kisa and Hiro are no longer safe and she runs off in a blind panic._

The group quickly split up into teams to find Tohru. The groups were: Kyo, Yuki, and Kagura; Hitori, Ayame, and Shigure; Momiji, Hatsuharu, Honey, and Mori; Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyoya; the twins.

The groups searched for what seemed like hours until Mori's group got to the park.

They split up and just as they were about to leave Mori spotted and arm behind a bush.

Fear overtook his body as he ran faster than he had in his entire life. Due to the mud though he slid and almost passed her.

Regaining his balance he knelt at her side and picked her up.

His eyes widened, she was like ice. He heard Hatsuharu call Hitori to pick them up. As he scanned her face he saw fear contorted into every crease in her face. Just to be sure he placed his ear on her chest.

To his relief it was still beating, but it was faint and weak.

Much faster than he had anticipated a black car sped around the corner and they all hopped in.

Tohru rested in his lap as he willed all of his body heat to transfer to her.

Everyone in the car was on their cell phones communicating with the others and by the sound of it they were headed to one of the hosts houses.

They pulled up to the kings estate and were stopped at the gate.

"Who are you and state your business." The guard said. But before anyone could answer a limo pulled up and Tamaki's head popped out the window. (I know this is an intense moment but typing that almost made me pee! XD) "Open the gates this moment this is a matter of life and death!" He screeched.

As soon as the doors were open Hitori hit the gas and sped up the annoyingly long drive.

They rushed the girl inside and went straight to the families medical room. (Being rich has it's perks(; ) Hitori took the girl from Mori's body and slammed the door in everyone's face.

The silence was unnerving but Shigure decided to interject words of comfort. "Don't worry if she's with Hitori then she's in great hands.

This relieved the Sohma's but the club was still uneasy. "Don't worry Hitori Sohma is one of Japan's finest doctors but he isn't well know due to him only treating his family." Kyoya recited.

At this the club relaxed as well.

They were all gathered in one of the living rooms next to the fire. You could cut the tense atmosphere with a knife if you wanted.

Not being able to hold back any longer Haruhi shot up, "Look I don't know who you people think you are but Tohru has never once in her life been this unstable and afraid." Haruhi snapped.

Kyo lost his temper, "and who're you to say this about her!?"

"Who do you think she was with before she came along and met you!?" Haruhi spat.

Kyo quieted down in a huff.

"Listen ever since she came back she's had dreams of someone, I'm guessing this 'Akito' person killing her. And she has scars from that person too, so I don't feel like I trust any of you." She said calming down a bit.

"He gave her scars!?" Shigure inquired. All the Sohma's thought back to anything that might've shown what was happening.

_"Aren't you going to go swimming Ms. Honda?" Yuki politely asked. "Oh no I'm sorry I just don't feel up to it at the moment." She said as she pulled her shawl further up her arms. Yuki and Kyo looked at each other and shrugged._

_"Tohru look at you you're burning up! Why don't you take that jacket off?" Shigure asked as she set down the tea for him, Ayame and Hitori. "Oh I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me though."_

_"Tohru come on it'll be fun!" Momiji exclaimed grabbing her arm. She winced and he immediately let go. "Is something wrong with your arm Tohru? We should go see Hitori!" She stopped him, "it's alright I'm completely fine you just surprised me a little that's all. Hatsuharu looked at her closely and she smiled brightly at him._

The more they thought about it, the more ashamed they grew.

"How did we not notice it?" Kagura said focusing on the ground.

"We were to selfish to see that all this time she was hurting, and she kept on a brave face to protect us." Momiji basically whispered.

Seeing as they were telling the truth the host club calmed down. "What're we going to do about this person? From the looks of it he has hostages as well." Kyoya said treating this as another job.

"I could call my...special team if you wanted." Kyoya smirked.

"I'm sorry but that wouldn't work. You see" Shigure paused and looked at the others, they nodded and he continued to tell them of their situation, "there was a curse placed on our family that causes us to turn into the 12 animals, plus the cat, of the zodiac."

"The reason you can't send people after Akito is that when he dies all of us are affected too."

Everyone looked at each other like the people in front of them were crazy.

Kagura got fed up and walked over to the closest 'boy' which was Haruhi. She hugged 'him' but nothing happened.

She was startled and looked at 'him'. "Are you a girl by any chance?" Kagura asked.

Getting more creeped out by the minute Haruhi laughed uncomfortably, "Yes why?"

Kagura laughed, "No wonder it didn't work!" She mover one person over and hugged Tamaki.

Poof.

Her clothes now laid on the floor and on top was a small boar.

"Believe us now?" She asked.

Shigure sweat dropped, "you see whenever our bodies are under a great deal of stress or were hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we transform into our animals."

"That's amazing! What animals are all of you?" Honey bounced happily, completely unfazed by the situation.

His twin walked up. "Well I'm the rabbit!" Momiji exclaimed.

Honey froze and his bangs covered his face. "Takashi" Honey said seriously.

Everyone in the room froze.

"THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!" He yelled and threw Momiji into Haruhi.

Poof.

Let's just say for the good bit of the next hour Honey played with his new best friend.

"So this is what Tohru meant when she said she couldn't talk about it!" Haruhi said starting to relax around the people.

Hitori walked out and got everyone's attention. "She'll be fine she just needs a little bit of rest." He half smiled.

At this the whole room relaxed and they started to mingle.

Tohru went and sat next to the small boar, "so which animals are the rest?" She asked out of curiosity.

Kagura smiled, "Shigure is the dog, Ayame is the snake, and Hitori's the dragon" she said gesturing over to the group, Ayame, Shigure, and Tamaki were hitting it off big. And with their coinciding personalities Hitori found himself taking a couple Tylenol.

"Momiji is obviously the rabbit and Haru is the cow," they looked over to Momiji and Honey playing and eating cake(Momiji's still in bunny form) while Mori and Haru sat to the side, watching the two.

"Yuki's the rat and Kyo's the cat" the twins were teasing the two mercilessly and they could tell a fight would soon breakout.

Haruhi and Kagura stifled giggles at the similarities in their groups.

Tohru, who was leaning against the doorframe decided to make her presence known, "This is so nice. I wish it could stay like this forever."

A collective gasp was heard throughout the group as everyone crowded around her.

They all formed a group hug and all at once there was a huge, poof.

They all laughed together as they all took on their forms.

All the animals were seated at one couch on either side of Tohru. A rat rested on her head and a cat laid in her lap.

"Well have to do something about Akito especially since he has Hiro and Kisa." Tohru sighed.

Hitori...flopped I guess at this statement. "What do you mean? Hiro and Kisa went on a vacation for two months."

Tohru paled. "Are. You. Kidding. Me." Anger built in her voice. Knowing she was about to burst Yuki and Kyo backed away from her.

She threw a little tantrum and the worst done was that she flipped a table. The entire room knew now that Tohru was scary when she snapped.

After it was over she sank to the floor and started crying.

Haruhi rushed to her side, "it's okay Tohru don't cry!" She hugged her.

"No it's just that I'm so relieved." She sniffled. They stayed like that for a bit and soon the two girls fell asleep.

Not to long after that the group changed back and shocked the rest of the hosts who were in a daze at the amount of nudity they saw. Thankfully though Kagura was covered by her blanket and they didn't have to take an extra anatomy lesson.

With everyone fully dressed and tired they all decided to crash at the kings house and deal with their problems tomorrow.

* * *

><p>How was it!?<p>

I know there hasn't been much romance between Tohru and Mori but it'll come next chapter... And as a sneak peek, is anyone ready for a fair? ;)

R&R


	10. BrokenFree

A/N: Hey guys I'm going to be finishing up this story soon! It's exciting but I do have bad news... Or good news for those of you who didn't vote for him but due to someone making a good point I don't think ill pair up Mori and Tohru in this.

I love Mori but it is a bit difficult to write them together in this situation. I'll be taking ThePress's advice and do one of the twins or Kyoya.

Thanks a lot for pointing that out to me!

Without further ado

Thanks Always,

-Kitsune-Hime317

* * *

><p>Tohru sighed contently as she stretched her arms. She fully regained her senses when she felt warm skin touching her.<p>

She sweat dropped. Somewhere in all the excitement last night she had fallen asleep and was now on the couch in between a pair of gingers.

As she huffed in annoyance at the inability to remove their limbs from her body, a cat with impeccable hearing woke up.

He searched for Tohru and seeing the position she was in he then easily flipped the twins- who were harassing the poor girl -onto the ground.

This however, woke the rest of the crew up and let's just say that the Sohma's as well as the host club were not to happy with the three red-heads. Especially the shadow king.

While making breakfast everyone noticed a little bubble of stress surrounding their princess. Trying not to upset her they stayed in the silence until it got unbearable.

"Ms Honda is something bothering you?" Yuki piped in.

Tohru sighed again. A brunette came up behind her and gave her friend a hug. "I know a lots going on inside that little head of yours, especially with all the craziness happening, but it upsets all of us to see you worrying so please tell us what's bothering you." Haruhi coaxed.

Unable to say no to the girl, Tohru sighed, "I don't want to ruin everyone's good mood but since you're all here Akito must know. He's going to come after all of us at some point, and we still have to deal with the curse." She rambled.

"If you want to break a curse you should see Nekozawa-san!" Honey said in his usual happy manner.

"That's right! I had completely forgotten about him! I'm sorry for not thinking about it sooner" Haruhi apologized.

Tamaki instantly paled and started shaking. "Tamaki-sempi are you alright!?" Tohru rushed over with a damp cloth and started dabbing his forehead.

The king smiled at the girl lovingly and patted her head, "Don't worry my little flower if it's to help you and our friends, I can handle it."

The group stopped as they came to the huge set of black doors. Tamaki, who was in the front of the group leading the way before, was now at the very back hiding behind Shigure and Ayame; his courage draining from his body.

Tohru stepped forward and knocked on the door. A few moments later they swung open allowing them entrance. They all shuffled in together like a group of teens going through a haunted house.

When they were all safely inside they walked in further to see Nekozawa at a desk.

"What can I help you with?" He said professionally.

"We have a curse that needs to be broken." Shigure stepped forward transferring into his businessman facade.

"I'm listening" he said now turning his attention completely to his guests.

* * *

><p>After hearing the circumstances of the curse and reading through about 8 books Nekozawa had the answer.<p>

The Sohma's were astonished that finding the answer had been so easy. Most of them were twiddling their fingers in anticipation.

Nekozawa smiled -which shocked the hosts- at the Sohma's. "All you need to break the curse are people who accept and love you, even in your animal forms."

It took a moment for them to let the information sink in but the more they thought about it the more puzzled they became.

"Is that really all their is? Because Ms. Honda has accepted us for a long while now and the curse remained in tact." Yuki pointed out.

Nekozawa shook his head with a frown, "even though I'm sure she fully accepted you, one persons power wasn't enough. But if the hosts included accept you then you might have enough power to break it!"

The Sohma's looked at the teens cautiously. After a moment the twins started busting out laughing. "Isn't it obvious?" Hikaru started, "we already have accepted you!" Kaoru finished.

The Sohma's looked around and all the men, plus Haruhi and Tohru, were smiling fondly at them.

At that moment the Sohma's felt something inside of them melt, and they felt a great weight come off their bodies.

The all looked at one another in disbelief. "I feel so...free!" Momiji yelled in happiness. In a matter of seconds Tohru felt several sets of arms wrapped around her body.

She braced herself for the familiar poof, but to her relief it never came. Tears of happiness streamed down most of their faces and will warm hearts and new senses of friendship, they left to go somewhere to celebrate.

* * *

><p>In a car driving towards Ouran...<p>

Akito cursed as he gripped his chest in disbelief.

"The curse... it was broken?" He whispered.

He originally was going to punish Tohru for 'stealing' his family back, but now he was beside himself with anger.

He could no longer control that group of people. He was going to be alone now.

And she would pay for it. With her life.

* * *

><p>Okay! So how'd you like it!<p>

Hopefully I'll get the last chapter(s)? up by the end of spring break and I will be starting my Kuroko's basketball story! If you haven't looked at my idea for it then go to my page and tell me what you think about it!

R&R


	11. EndBeginning

A/N: Are you getting excited for our last "official" chapter?! I'm going to be doing an epilogue after this but this is where it all comes together.

I'm going to be honest and say that I'm extremely disappointed in this fic. I know it's my first one and I'm working on getting better at it so bear with me!

Thanks Always,  
>-Kitsune-Hime317<p>

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed for about the billionth time as the twins were warned, yet again, for bothering other people in the line. She groaned as they put on a 'little performance' and they- meaning the twins, Tohru, and herself -were brought to the front of the line to be the next people on.<p>

The reason they're tricks hadn't worked before was because it was always a male employee that came to see what the commotion was about.

She shook her head at the poor woman who got a nose bleed after seeing their brotherly love.

Even though it bothered her, she couldn't get upset since this trip was their celebration of freedom and friendship. The four boarded the cart with Hikaru sitting next to Tohru and Kaoru sitting by her.

Hikaru blushed. He had just confessed his attraction towards the girl to his brother not seconds before he was pushed into the seat next to Tohru. He cursed under his breath.

At first he was only attracted to her because she looked and reminded him of Haruhi, but she was with Tamaki so he figured he could pretend they were the same but he soon found out how wrong he was.

Her angelic features melted his heart and her kindness was unnerving. She always put people before herself and it annoyed him greatly. This is why he decided to make her his, so that he could pamper her and worry with her.

Tohru squeezed his hand causing him to come back to reality. He was glad she didn't notice how he was starring at her and wondered why she had done something like that.

He then realized that they were almost at the peak of the climb and were about to go down an almost vertical drop. He sympathized with her and squeezed her hand lightly in return.

She was a little shocked and looked at him, only to see him with a smile of reassurance which eased her greatly.

They threw their intertwined hands up together and screamed the entire time.

* * *

><p>"That was so fun! Y'all should've came with us" Hikaru stated to the rest of the group.<p>

"But it looks scary! Don't you think Momi-kun?" Honey said looking over to his bunny friend.

Momiji stepped up with a smile on his face, "I think we should ride it!" He bounced happily.

While the group talked Tohru took it upon herself to get a funnel cake that she heard Tamaki mention he wanted. He had said something about commoners fair food. She stepped forward ready to order but when the guy running the stand saw her he stalled so he could talk to the beautiful lady.

And of course, not wanting to be rude, Tohru tried to smile at the man. Sadly this encouraged him.

Hikaru, watching the whole ordeal from afar, went over to honey and asked if he could borrow Usa-chan for a moment. Once he had the bunny he walked over to save Tohru.

The closer he got the angrier he became. The guy was using the worst pick up lines ever and he was unpleasant to look at.

Being as cool and calm as possible he slipped his arms around the girls waist and put the bunny in her hands. Resting his chin on the nape of her neck he said, "you forgot the bunny babe."

She was burning crimson and all she could do was nod.

The recently deflated worker finished the funnel cake and handed it over, sulking slightly.

With a final glare from Hikaru he grabbed her hand and walked back to the group.

But by the time he had gotten over there he was also blushing madly but still held onto her hand. She gave Tamaki his cake, in which he cried tears of joy and started going on about his 'wonderfully considerate daughter' and all was well.

After some discussion, persuasion, and a fight between Kyo and Haru the group got in line for the ride. Everyone that is, except for Tohru.

She had politely declined and stated that she would watch the groups belongings.

Shigure even offered to stay with her but she refused and insisted that they all have fun on the ride. She smiled and waved to them until they were gone from her sight.

A few minutes later she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning around to see what they needed she was met with a pair of dark eyes that were full of malice.

Only knowing one person possible of the expression she froze. She dropped her bag and immediately started to pray.

Unable to move her body Akito easily grabbed her hand and started walking, the petrified girl slowly following.

* * *

><p>While getting off the ride Haruhi and Kagura looked out into the crowd to find Tohru. At almost an instant Haruhi located the girl, "there she is! But who's that guy she's talking to?"<p>

Confused Kagura looked to where she was pointing and froze. She clutched the bottom of her shirt and noticing that they were missing two girls the group stopped and turned around.

Kagura's head snapped towards them, "hurry! Akito has her!" They all froze for a moment, letting the fact of the matter sink in.

Then they all started pushing and shoving through the crowd to get to the girl before they were gone.

But once they got to where she had been whisked away, they knew that they were too late.

They split into groups to search for their friend. And none of them wanted to admit it but they all had a bad feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

Tohru's mind started working again and she saw she was near the back of the parking lot.

Regaining her senses she tried to struggle and snake her way out of his grip but he tightened it to the point of her wanting to scream.

He kept tightening it until he heard an appealing snap.

Tohru tried not to cry but she was sure he had broken her wrist.

Just as she was about to try to run again he slung her into the side of a car. She hit it with a sickening thud and a dent was left in her place.

She tried to stand but excruciating pain went threw her right leg as she heard the frightening sound of a gun. This time she couldn't hold it in and she screamed.

* * *

><p>Haruhi dropped to her knees when she heard the noise. She prayed that it wasn't true but she knew she heard the distinct bang that comes after a gunshot.<p>

In a matter of seconds she was on her phone telling everyone to come as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>Tohru grabbed her thigh in pain. The bullet had gone clean through her leg and she felt hot blood start to spill onto the concrete below her.<p>

She couldn't believe what was happening, she begged for it to be a dream but it was real and she could really die.

As this thought hit her the tears that never shed spilled slowly onto her cheeks.

To her disarray Akito saw them, and when she tried to wipe them away he shot her hand.

As the group gathered to where Haruhi was she quickly explained that she heard a gunshot.

With all the noise from the fair they strained their ears to hear anything that would help them.

Then they heard it,

_Bang_

Shortly after they heard screaming, and believe me that was the fastest some of them had ran in their entire life.

Just as she was about to give up hope she heard yelling followed by footsteps. She slowly turned her head around to see her friends running towards her with Honey, Mori, Yuki, and Kyo at the front.

Akito quickly saw them and smirked in their direction. "Make one more move and I'll end her life" he said as he was now standing over her body holding the gun to her head.

He looked down, expecting to see the tears of the woman he hated most but they were gone, instead of fear she showed a smirk.

"Why are you smiling?!" He practically screamed.

Tohru knew she had to choose her words carefully, but before she could control it the words prominent in her head escaped her lips, "Because," she looked him dead in the eye, "I have friends and family who came to rescue me. And not because I'm forcing or threatening them, it's because I know they care about me as much as I care about them."

Her words moved his hand as he pulled the trigger.

However, Honey was faster.

Honey body slammed him causing his hand to move, instead of going right through her skull the bullet skimmed the side of her waist.

When Honey knocked him to the ground they heard the sound of helicopters and sirens.

They all looked at the shadow king as he closed his phone and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Tohru...Tohru can you hear me?"<p>

...Who is it? Someone's calling me.

My eyelids felt so heavy, and I struggled to get them open. When my eyes finally adjusted I looked over and by my hospital bed, Haruhi was calling my name.

And I felt someone holding my hand I looked over to see a familiar red head with a worried look on his face. I squeezed his hand in reassurance.

As if all at once I remembered what happened and saw that everyone in the room was crammed in. Even Ranka was there.

"Did y'all forget to invite me to this party?" I chuckled. All of the people who had been chatting stopped and a loud eruption of cheers was heard.

Hitori came and sat by me. "I cleaned up the gunshot wounds and you had a mild concussion since you hit the car so hard but with a few weeks rest you'll be good to go."

I smiled at him gratefully and looked at the nostalgic scene in front of me.

Haruhi and Kagura were sitting right next to me and were talking about things they'd do with me once I got out of the hospital.

There was a group of eccentrics in the corner made up of Ranka, Tamaki, Shigure, and Ayame, and they were talking about who knows what.

Ayame was also talking with Hikaru and Kaoru about starting a fashion line with their family.

Honey and Momiji were again playing together with Mori and Haru looking over them.

Hitori and Kyoya sat together quietly discussing the current medical situations.

And... Yuki and Kyo sat next to each other and were surprisingly having a conversation.

Wait...what?

I looked over at them in disbelief.

3...2...1

"You stupid cat."  
>"Ya damn rat!"<p>

And even though it was hectic it's still my family and I honestly couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>That's the end! :'(<p>

This has been so fun to write and in the epilogue I will fill in on their lives afterwards and give shutouts to everyone who reviewed!

R&R


	12. Epilogue(VERY SHORT)

A/N: Please enjoy the last bit of Old Friend. I've had a lot of fun writing this and I know it was a good idea I just need to get better at my execution.

Thanks to: Dina Gorgon; Haruhi262; kidcraxy; Luna Midi; gilbird5; Skratt57; black blood of the red rose; pianogirl2016; B; and ThePress for reviewing and helping me out!

Also a big thanks to everyone who followed or favorite(ed? Btw I'm not sure if that's a wordXD) my story!

And sorry if this isn't what you were expecting but oh well!

Thanks Forever and Always,  
>-Kitsune-Hime317<p>

* * *

><p>4 years later...<p>

Haruhi and Tamaki finally started dating.

Kyo left to travel the world to find a new sensei.

Honey and Momiji created the 'perfect stuffed bunny' and ate cake.

Mori and Haru watched them eat the cake(XD typing that was hilarious to me. I totally picture their straight faces and I died laughing.)

Ayame and the twins started a fashion line called "Taboo"

Shigure ran from his editor again.

Hitori became the Ootori groups number 1 doctor.

Kagura, Harihu, and Tohru's friendship became indestructible and they tell everything to each other.

Tohru became a runway model for the twins side line of "Innocence"

Hikaru and Tohru started dating... And he's proposing to her...tonight. ;)

Akito went to jail with a life sentence.

And every week the group gets together in abandoned music room 3 to celebrate each other.

All's well that ends well...

THE END~


	13. What do you think?

Hey guys! Bet you weren't expecting this but I need y'all's input. I have re-read this story and realized that it has a lot more potential then I ended up giving it.

And I paired her with Mori which I honestly don't remember why. I think it was because then I was reading a lot of Kagome/Mori stories and I really liked the way they fit together.

But I am thinking of rewriting this story and pairing her with someone different and overall making it flow better and probably make it longer. It was kinda short and lack luster so I'll fill it with more juicy chapters!

I just wanted to see if y'all would even want me to redo it and even give me some input as to what I should add to it.

Anything would help,

Thanks Always,

-Kitsune-Hime317


	14. Update!

Hey guys if you go to my page you'll find the first chapter of the new Old Friend!


End file.
